The Past and The Present
by Blossom The Cat
Summary: Liana is an ordinary girl-or so she thinks. When her mother ships her off to boarding school, Liana meets Yugi and his friends. Weird things start happening when Liana is around, and with Yugi's help, Liana starts to unravel the mystery. In the midst of the confusion, a shocking secret is discovered, changing everything for the worst...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Liana

(Liana's P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock at 7am. I slammed the top of it and breathed a sigh of relief as it stopped beeping. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on the pillow.

"LIANA! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! GET UP!"

My delightful mother roared up the stairs and I hauled myself out of bed. I seized my hairbrush and raked it through my curly hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. I opened my wardrobe and chose my orange t-shirt and jeans before running downstairs and plonking down next to my little sister.

"What's for breakfast mum?"

Mum didn't even look up from her magazine when she replied.

"Fix your own breakfast, and get your sister some cereal!"

I grumbled under my breath and snatched some cereal from the cupboard and chucked it at Angel (what a stupid name, right?) before grabbing the milk from the fridge. Angel smirked and threw the box at me, hitting my head.

"I want Coco Pops. GET ME THEM NOW!"

I ran and wrenched open the cupboard, grabbing the Coco Pops and hurling them at my sister.

"HERE'S YOUR DAMN COCO POPS!"

Angel screeched when the box hit her head, messing up her carefully plaited hair.

"MUM! LOOK WHAT LIANA DID TO MY HAIR!"

Mum kept her eyes fixed on the magazine. She never really cared about what we did, but occasionally she took Angel's side in the fights.

"Liana don't do that. Go to school."

I huffed and stormed out of the house, stopping only to grab my schoolbag before slamming the door shut. The cool breeze cooled my face, and I stopped for a rest outside the park.

"Gah, I hate my life! I wish I could go live somewhere else!"

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Liana! There you are!"

My best friend Poppy came running over, red hair flying out behind her. I grinned and walked over to join her, walking into school together.

"Liana, did you hear? There's a new school opening-in Giza, I think-and loads of students are transferring there!"

I shook my head and smiled. Poppy loved Egyptian things, and she always wore a necklace with a pyramid charm.

"Honestly Poppy! Are you thinking of transferring there?"

Poppy squirmed nervously. We had been best friends for years, and I couldn't imagine her being in a different country for a long time! _Maybe mum will let me transfer too!_

(Liana's Mum's P.O.V) 

After I sent my daughters off to school, I checked my e-mails on the laptop. One from the school.

"Oh great. Has Angel got into trouble again?"

Angel hadn't gotten into trouble this time; instead it was about a new academy opening in Giza. Realm's Academy. Now, that would be the perfect way to get rid of Liana! It's not like I hate her personally, but…

"Hmm…not too bad…I'll send her at the end of the week! Sooner I get rid of that brat the better!"

~Author: Hi! Just wanted to say that this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction. I know this is a very short chapter but the next ones will be longer, I promise! I have to give the idea of a school in Egypt to the author of Jade of Hope (I absolutely LOVED the story).Please read and review and there will be updates regularly! Bye for now!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Boarding School?

(Liana's P.O.V)

"Bye Poppy!"

I waved goodbye to my best friend and turned the corner into our street. I opened the door, feeling unusually happy (I know, depressing thought, right?) and went into the kitchen where mum was standing, biting her nails.

"Mum? What's the matter?"

She looked up, her eyes clouded with worry and…fear? They cleared and her gaze became icy and penetrating.

"You're going to boarding school in Giza on Sunday. Sort out what you plan on taking and write me a list."

Her voice was one tone all the way through, as if she didn't care. I nodded and bolted up to my room, pulling out my phone and texting Poppy.

_Hey Poppy! Did you ask your parents about boarding school?_

She replied quite quickly, showing her excitement.

_Not yet but I'm soooooo excited! Aren't you? _

_Totally! When you gonna ask?_

_Dunno. Soon? Text you with the result! ;-)_

I smiled and put my phone on the dresser, flinging open my wardrobe and inspecting my clothes.

"Now…what ones are good for Egypt…"

I ended up throwing in _all _my shorts, t-shirts and skirts, plus a couple of pairs of jeans, my new sweater, tracksuit bottoms and shoes. Perfect. Now, to make a list…

"Every single pair of shorts, every skirt and all my t-shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans, a sweater, tracksuit bottoms…"

I noted, saying each word as I jotted it down.

"Trainers, pumps, heels and sandals! There!"

I finished my list, punching a hole in the page as I finished, running down to give my list to mum. I knocked on the kitchen door before entering, as mum had told me to do so many times before. However, when I went into the kitchen, mum wasn't there.

"Huh? Her fashion mag is still on the table…"

I left the kitchen, creeping across the hall. I stopped and put my ear against the living room door. I could hear mum, and I think she was on the phone to someone.

"Yes, yes, I _know_! No, the sooner she can go, the better! Of course she doesn't mind! Right, thank you, goodbye…"

I quickly knocked on the door and pushed it open. Mum still had the phone to her left ear but she swiftly put it into her pocket when I came in.

"Ah, Liana! Is that your list?"

I nodded silently, too surprised to speak. _Sooner? How much sooner? Saturday? Thursday? Tomorrow?_

"Wonderful! Oh, and you'll be going to Giza on Friday, so I hope that's not a problem."

She sat down and scanned my list. She then tossed it to the side and opened yet another gossip magazine and settled down to read. I sighed and went upstairs, picking up my phone to see if Poppy had asked her parents yet.

_Oh Liana, it's so awful! My parents won't let me go to that school in Giza, and it's so heart-breaking! What did your mother say?_

I didn't reply for two reasons: 1. I couldn't bear to tell her that I was going when she wasn't and 2. I was horrified.

"Oh no!"

Now I was going to Egypt, fricking EGYPT for heaven's sake, and my best friend wasn't, so we were going to be literally hundreds and hundreds of miles apart!

"Oh Poppy!"

I flung myself down onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow, tears beginning to well in the corners of my eyes.

"It's not fair. I can't leave Poppy."

My voice was a hoarse whisper, cracking at Poppy's name. The tears that he been welling up overflowed, streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto my pillow. I knew that on Friday, I would be going to Egypt, and my bestest friend in the whole world would be stuck here, and who knows how long it would be until we next saw each other?

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I was on my computer when my twin brother Yami came into my room. I shut down the tab and swivelled it round, facing my brother. We almost look identical, except for the fact that his hair is a different colour and so are his eyes, and he's also a couple of inches taller than me.

"What do you want Yami?"

My twin grinned at my sharp tone.

"Me? Nothing. But grandpa wants us, so hurry up."

I sighed and got up, heading downstairs to where grandpa was waiting. He sat up a little straighter when we came in.

"Yugi, Yami, there is a new boarding school opening in Giza, and I think it would be a great opportunity!"

I stood there speechless, unsure of how to reply. _Egypt? _Yami seemed more confident.

"That sounds pretty cool! What do you think Yugi?"

I shrugged and my eyes flickered from Yami to grandpa.

"I-I guess so…"

"Great! I'll send you off on Friday, how about that?"

So soon? It was only Monday, so not that long left until we were sent to Egypt. I guess it _could _be cool. If we could make new friends then that would be an added bonus…

(Liana's P.O.V)

I was dreading going to school in the morning. After all, I would have to admit to Poppy that I was going where she desperately wanted to, when she couldn't. It would break her heart. Just as I was about to go watch TV after dinner, mum called me over to the sink.

"Look Liana, I know that we don't have the best relationship…"

I snorted at her understatement. She hated me!

"But understand that what I'm doing, I'm doing to protect you! It may not seem that way now, but in time you'll understand and you'll thank me!"

I looked at my mum and saw tears glistening in her eyes. She wiped them away instantly and when she looked down at the soapy dishes, I could've sworn that I saw pain and grief in her blue eyes. I stopped and looked at my mum, I mean _really _looked at her. I saw a woman who had been forced to raise two children on her own. I saw a woman who had lost the opportunity to do so many things when she fell pregnant with me at the age of 20. I saw a woman who would do anything to protect her only family left.

"I'm sorry Liana, but you have to go to Egypt. It's for your own good."

I nodded and left her washing dishes, getting the impression that she was trying to be strong for my sake. I went to watch TV, but Angel had got there before me and I wasn't impressed by her show. I sat down heavily and gazed blankly out the window, thinking about tomorrow, and most of all, thinking about Friday…

(Poppy's P.O.V)

I waited for Liana outside the school by the doors. She was late, later than normal, and I got the feeling that she was hiding something from me. She didn't reply to my text, which was weird, because she always replied…

"Liana!"

I saw my best friend coming towards the building, her long hair left loose, her head bent.

"Liana, I'm so mad with my dad for not letting me go to Egypt! I mean, what kind of father does that? What did your mum say? Liana? Liana?"

She kept her head bent, and I could see tears forming in her emerald green eyes. Her voice was hoarse when she finally replied.

"She said…yes."

I was shocked and upset at the same time. Shocked that Liana's mum actually agreed, and upset because, well, Liana was going away for ages, and that she got to go instead of me…

"Oh Poppy, I'm so sorry! I'll miss you so much!"

Tears were spilling over Liana's cheeks, her eyes full of sorrow. I felt my heart shatter as I looked into her eyes.

"It's not your fault that dad's such a meanie! Here, I want you to have this…"

I unfastened the pyramid necklace from around my neck and held it out for Liana.

"A token to remember me by. Promise to wear it every day!"

Liana nodded and I clipped it round her neck. It suited her, and besides, it would be better for her since _she _was the one going to Egypt, not me. I heard the bell ring and Liana wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We better get to class!"

My voice shook as we took off, running through the corridors for one of the last times together…

~Author: Aww! So sad! *wipes a tear from eye* Did anyone else feel the sadness when Liana told Poppy that she would be going to Egypt? Anyway, want to say HELLO! To my first ever reviewer and I'm glad that you like Liana. Trust me, we will get to Liana's mother in good time and I hope you all enjoy my story! Please keep reading and review! Bye for now!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Plane Journey

(Liana's P.O.V)

I waved goodbye to my family and friends as I boarded the plane that would take me to Egypt. Poppy had tears in her amber eyes and my heart smashed at the sight. Angel smirked and mum waved, the tiniest of smiles playing on her lips.

"Bye Liana! I'll see you soon!"

Poppy called out as I went through the door, tears threatening to overflow. The hostess smiled sympathetically and pointed down the aisle. There were kids everywhere, and I had no idea where to sit.

"Hurry up midget!"

I turned to see some blond weirdo glowering down at me, and I was saved by an old friend.

"Liana! Over here!"

Emily beckoned from down the aisle, and I scuttled over to where she was sitting. I hadn't seen Emily in _months _since they moved. Her chestnut hair had grown longer and now went past her shoulders, but her eyes were the same startling shade of blue.

"Liana, you haven't changed a bit!"

I grinned and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Emily! You look similar too!"

Emily smiled sheepishly and stroked my curly blonde hair.

"How is hair so curly and thick? Not to mention the fact that it looks like gold!"

I shrugged and she rifled through her rucksack and produced a hairbrush. She made me turn around so that I was facing two sleeping boys. They looked unusual to say the least.

"Hold still!"

I obeyed Emily and sat as still as possible when examining the boys. They both had spiky hair, but one of them had crimson, black and blond hair, the other had black, blond and sort of pinky-purple at the tips.

"Hey? Earth to Liana?"

"Huh?"

Emily had finished brushing my hair and was trying to rouse me from my daze. She giggled as I turned around, blushing lightly.

"What were you looking at?"

She craned her neck to get a better view, but I pushed her down and positioned so that it was impossible to get a good look.

"Emily! How is your new house?"

Emily's eyes lit up and she gabbled excitedly.

"Oh, it's great! My new house has a huge garden, and my bedroom is sooooo much bigger, and I have a huge TV in my room, and…"

I tried to look interested, but I obviously didn't do a good job.

"Liana, I can see that I'm boring you. Just get on with whatever and let me get a look at who you were staring at!"

Emily and I turned at the sound of a new voice.

"What?"

(Yami's P.O.V)

I overheard the two girls beside me and Yugi talking, and I couldn't help but listen in.

"Let me get a look at who you were staring at!"

I was shocked and confused.

"What?"

They turned and their reactions were priceless. The brunette started laughing and clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. Her blonde friend blushed scarlet and her mouth dropped open.

"I will kill you!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Take my new drawing pad!"

The blonde contemplated for a minute and then took the drawing pad, pulling out a pencil and sketching rapidly. I looked down at my twin, who was _still _fast asleep and had missed the whole thing. I shook my head. _Poor guy, he misses everything!_

(Liana's P.O.V)

Once Emily gave me her drawing pad, I forgave her quickly and I started sketching almost immediately. I love drawing, especially portraits. Normally I draw random people or characters from stories, but now I could draw real, living people!

"Hold still Emily! I want to draw you!"

Emily (still fearing that I would kill her) complied and sat stock-still while I sketched her. I made her eyes laughing and big, her hair beautifully straight and silky.

"Wow! Liana, you are such and artist!"

I smiled and worked carefully around the nose, smudging here and there to get the right texture.

"Done! Hope you like it!"

I tore out the page and handed it over to her. Emily's eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Awesome! Now, draw someone else!"

I didn't really know anyone else on the plane, and the boy beside me was still asleep, his neighbour staring out the window. I smiled to myself and started drawing him, taking extra care to get the spiky hair right.

"And now for the face…"

I finished up swiftly and ripped out the page, stroking the fresh one underneath it. I saw that the little boy (seriously, he looked about 10!) was still asleep, so I started drawing him. He had delicate features, and a weird upside down pyramid on a chain.

"I hate faces. They're so hard…"

I examined his closed eyes and tried to get the textures and tones correctly , finishing with a flourish.

"Now, it's going to be a few more hours until we land, so I'm gonna go to sleep, ok?"

I informed Emily, yawning and leaning back, closing my eyes. Emily silently pulled the drawing pad off my lap and examined the two drawings. She smiled at the likeliness between the people and the drawings.

"Well, that's slightly creepy how alike they look…"

I was fast asleep at this stage, dreaming of nothing but darkness…

~Author: I know that this is a rather short chapter, but I promise, promise, promise that the next one will be longer. Please read and pretty please review? Hope you enjoy my story and please keep reading! Bye for now!

P.S I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I only own Liana, Poppy, Emily, Angel and Liana's mother.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Breakfast

(Liana's P.O.V)

When I got off the plane, I was shocked by how hot it was! I was roasting in my t-shirt and jeans, and most of the others seemed to feel the same way. Emily wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It's scorching here Liana!"

I nodded vigorously and sighed, climbing onto the crowded bus. I sat next to a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair, and she turned to smile at me.

"Hi! I'm Tea, what's your name?"

"Liana. Liana Stevens."

Tea grinned and I put in my earphones (I'm not one for conversation) and started listening to my favourite song.

***2 hours later***

"Liana? Liana? LIANA!"

I jumped when Tea yelled my name, scaring half the bus.

"Yeesh! What?"

"We're here."

I looked out the window and saw that we were coming up to the school. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and sat perched on the edge of my seat, ready to get up and go when we stopped. I was one of the first to get off, accidentally knocking over the guy with the multi-coloured hair who had been awake.

"Sorry!"

I cast a fleeting glance over my shoulder and saw the guy beside him laughing. I chuckled myself as I stood in front of the massive doors.

"Hello! Name?"

A brisk assistant with a clipboard asked me, using a sharp tone (not unlike my mother).

"Uh…Liana Stevens."

The woman nodded, ticking off something on the clipboard. She handed me a key.

"Dorm 9. Up the stairs, first door on the left."

I nodded warily and went to collect my luggage. I hauled it up the stairs and went along the corridor until I found Dorm 9.

"First door on the left! Yeah right!"

I grumbled and fumbled around in my pocket until I found my key. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. A girl with long gingery-brown hair was already sitting on the sofa. She got up and smiled when I came in.

"Hi! I'm Serenity!"

"Nice to meet you. My name's Liana."

"Liana? Cool name!"

I grinned and lugged my suitcase into the bedroom. There were two bunk beds, and I climbed the ladder and threw my rucksack on the top bunk (I love heights!) and went back into the main area. A new girl with hair similar to mine (only thinner) was standing in the doorway.

"Hello. I'm Liana."

The new girl smiled and nodded.

"My name's Mai."

Tea suddenly entered the dorm, dragging a heavy suitcase behind her.

"Oh, hi Liana! MAI! SERENITY! It's so good to see you guys!"

I took it that Serenity, Mai and Tea knew each other, so I went into the bedroom and clambered up into my bunk. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, thinking about Poppy and the life I just left behind.

"Liana? You've been up there for ages!"

Serenity came in, looking up at me from the ground.

"Mmm."

Serenity didn't look too pleased with my answer, but I honestly couldn't care less. I missed Poppy already, and I fingered the pyramid charm on her necklace. I stared at the ceiling until I eventually fell asleep, holding the little pyramid tightly.

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I went down to breakfast with my brother Yami. Plates of food lined the tables, so we just sat down, closely followed by Mai, Tea, Serenity and Tristan. Serenity and Tea were muttering about something when they came down.

"Hours. Just staring at the stupid ceiling! I'm telling you, she's depressed!"

Serenity was saying insistently to a concerned looking Tea.

"What's the problem?"

I asked, snatching a piece of toast from the rack. Serenity shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. What's for breakfast?"

I gave her a funny look and turned my head as the doors opened again. I gave a gasp and nearly choked on my toast. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked in. She had waist-length, curly blonde hair, and she was wearing a pair of denim shorts, sandals and an off the shoulder cream t-shirt with a pyramid on it. A pyramid charm hung from a gold chain around her neck.

"Over here!"

Tea called, waving madly. The girl looked at her and then her expression changed to relief and she dashed over to us.

"Hey Tea! Am I glad to see someone I recognise!"

She sat down opposite me, and I was instantly mesmerised by her eyes. They were a brilliant, emerald green, and they sparkled so perfectly…

"EARTH TO YUGI!"

"GAH!"

Yami yelled in my ear, snapping me out of my trance. He was grinning and the girl looked at me curiously.

"What was that? You seemed…hypnotised…"

He glanced over at the girl who was looking at me oddly. She was close enough now that I could read the writing on her t-shirt. It said 'Greatest Pyramid Of Giza' and the pyramid had a weird eye on it. Yami had noticed too, and was obviously confused by it.

"What's that weird eye on the pyramid?"

The girl looked down and examined the pyramid.

"Oh, that's the Eye of Horus. My-my best friend gave it to me…"

Her eyes clouded and I felt sympathy for her. _What happened to her best friend?_

(Liana's P.O.V)

I was immensely glad when I saw Tea waving from a table, even if a bunch of strange guys were sitting there too.

"Hey Tea! Am I glad to see someone I recognise!"

I dumped my bag on the ground and sat down across from one of the boys from the plane. It was the one who stayed asleep for the whole journey. I avoided looking at him, and I jumped when the other one roared in his ear.

"EARTH TO YUGI!"

"GAH!"

The boy (I think he was called Yugi) was clearly startled, looking at the other as if he was crazy. The other boy seemed oblivious to his unhappiness.

"You seemed…hypnotised…"

He glared at me and I turned to look at Yugi. He had turned a dark shade of red, but his huge violet eyes made him look so cute! Like a little sad puppy…It was only the other boy's voice that snapped me out of my daze.

"What's that weird eye on the pyramid?"

I looked down and examined the eye on the pyramid on my favourite t-shirt.

"Oh, that's the Eye of Horus. My-my best friend gave it to me…"

My eyes misted over with sadness and Mai attempted to change the subject. _Quickly. _

"You haven't been introduced yet! Guys, this is Liana. Liana, these are the guys. Yugi has been staring at you for the past few minutes, his brother Yami was the one who talked to you, and Tristan has just sat quietly in the corner."

"Hi."

My voice was quiet as I surveyed the guys. Tristan had weird hair that reminded me of a unicorn…

"Liana! There you are!"

Emily came running over, her hair pulled into a plait.

"This is Emily. Emily, meet Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Tea and Mai. Emily was my friend from school!"

I took a gulp from my tea cup, and Yami's eyes lit up with recognition.

"You're the girl who was staring at us on the plane!"

I spewed my tea across the table and glared at Emily.

"Thank you very much Emily! Now I sound like a stalker!"

Emily raised her hands defensively and went to sit away from me beside Yugi. I growled and turned my gaze to Yami.

"For you information, she forced me to let her brush my hair, I had to turn around and you two!"

I pointed at the brothers.

"Happened to be in front of me at that time, so don't go calling me a stalker!"

"No, what's more like a stalker is the dra-HEY!"

I threw my toast at her before she could finish that sentence. Yami looked at us curiously.

"What? Drawings? Did you draw us?"

I turned to glare at him, and he flinched under my stare. Yugi was keen to clear the tension.

"Drawings? Can I see?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. I don't like showing strangers my drawings. Emily didn't seem to care.

"Totes!"

She dived under the table before I could stop her and went through my bag. I dived after her.

"EMILY DON'T YOU DARE!"

"HERE! TAKE THEM!"

She chucked the pad at Yugi and it hit him in the face. I crawled over Emily and poked my head up beside him.

"Wow! These are so lifelike!"

Yugi was examining the sketch of him carefully, and Yami was looking at his with a thoughtful look on his face.

I grumbled and hauled myself up onto Emily's chair. She didn't look impressed.

"That's my chair!"

"Tough! Sit over there!"

The rest of the group sat in silence for the whole affair. The blond weirdo from the plane came over and sat next to Serenity.

"Hey Joey! This is our new friend, Liana!"

Serenity introduced us. I growled and poked at my toast. I wasn't overly hungry anymore. Joey looked at me and I refused to look up.

"Right, I'm not hungry, so I'm going to up to my room and do something!"

Tea had other ideas.

"No you're not! You'll just stare at the ceiling! You can go do something else for once!"

I snarled at her and stood up rapidly.

"Well, I'm sorry if I had to leave my best friend behind and I'm a little sad! So keep your nose OUT of my business!"

I snatched my bag and stalked off, having no idea where I was going, as long as it was far away from here.

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I had no idea that Liana could be so…mad? I guess that it was all too much for her. Emily seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about that! Liana has a habit of taking two steps forward and one step back. It's…mostly my fault though…"

"I'll go and see if she's ok."

I volunteered, standing up. Yami gave me a curious look that turned to one of teasing.

"Yeah, sure, just don't come crying to us if she beats you up!"

I ignored him and went off to follow Liana. I looked around and spotted a wave of blonde hair sweep around a corner.

"Liana?"

I followed quietly, watching her as she turned into one of the dorm rooms. I could hear music coming from it after about a minute. I timidly knocked on the door.

"Liana?"

"Go away Tea."

"It's Yugi."

The door opened and Liana stood there, tears dripping down her face. She sighed and put a hand on her hip.

"What?"

"What happened to your best friend?"

Whatever she expected me to say, it definitely wasn't that.

"Poppy, she loved Egypt, but…"

~Author: Oooh! Cliffhanger! I can't believe my longest chapter is about _breakfast. _Did anyone like it? I hope so. Is something going to happen between Yugi and Liana? When will the real drama start? Find out in later chapters! Yay! Please keep reading and pretty, pretty please review! Bye for now!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

New Friend

(Liana's P.O.V)

I'll admit; I was surprised to see Yugi standing outside the door when I opened it. I didn't expect him to care at all since we just me about twenty minutes ago.

"What happened to your best friend?"

I was _not _anticipating that. Why would he care? But his big violet eyes were full of concern, so I let him in.

"Poppy, she loved Egypt, but…"

I shook my head and went to sit on the sofa, burying my face in my hands. Yugi came over and tentatively sat beside me.

"She was desperate to come here ever since she heard it was opening. Her father said no, but my mother forced me to come. I had to leave my lifelong friend behind, and come here when I know virtually nobody!"

I wiped a few tears from my face, but more just replaced them. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, snuffling. Yugi didn't quite know what to do, so I helped him out.

"But now I have new friends! Maybe they don't like me, but at least there are a few people!"

Yugi sighed and shook his head, and I couldn't help but look at his face. It reminds me so much of a puppy!

"I'm sorry about Poppy. You should write to her!"

That got me thinking. If I could write to Poppy, then she wouldn't feel so far away.

"Thanks Yugi! Great idea!"

I ruffled his spiky hair and he huffed, swatting my hand away.

"Don't do that! Yami always does that!"

"Aww, poor Yugi!"

I teased him gladly.

"How old are you anyway? You look about eleven!"

Yugi flushed and fixed his hair.

"I'm fifteen!"

I snorted and covered my mouth quickly. How could he be the same age as me when he looked sooooo much younger? He huffed and crossed his arms.

"I know I look young, but you don't have to rub it in!"

I giggled and shook my head.

"Thanks Yugi! You've cheered me up a lot now!"

Yugi beamed and I flicked through the music on my phone.

"Hey, do you want to go explore the grounds?"

I looked up at Yugi and shut off the music.

"Sure! Let's go!"

I jumped up and dragged Yugi over and out the door. I took my rucksack which still had the drawing pad and pencils, and we went out the door and ran across the dusty ground.

"So, where shall we go first?"

Yugi didn't seem to have a clue, so I chose where we would go. I saw that there were some lush gardens, and I skipped off to inspect them. They were filled with trees and bushes and all kinds of flowers.

"Wow! This place is so cool!"

I pulled out my sketch pad and looked around for something to draw. A boy with white hair was lying sprawled on the ground, and I wondered about drawing him in the picture. Before I could convince my mind that it was a bad idea, my hand had already started sketching.

"Why, oh why do I always have to draw people?"

I groaned to myself as I started drawing him, carefully positioning the flowers and bushes around him to get the right distance. Half an hour later I was finished.

"There!"

I put down my pencil and looked at the picture. I liked it, but it might be wiser to give it to the white haired boy. I got up and walked over to him, watching him warily. He seemed asleep, so I lightly tapped his forehead.

"Hmm…"

He stirred, but didn't wake. I was beginning to get impatient, so I tapped it harder. He still didn't wake up, so I rapped his forehead and shook his shoulder.

"What? Who?"

He was confused, so I sighed and sat cross-legged beside him until he woke up enough to sit upright. He looked at me cautiously.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing, handing him the sketch. He looked at it and then his face broke into a grin.

"Cool drawing! I'm Ryou, by the way."

"I'm Liana. Glad you like the drawing!"

I smiled and lay down beside him, staring up at the clear blue sky. Not a single cloud was in the sky.

"It's too warm out here! Isn't it Yugi? Yugi?"

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around.

"Oh dear! Where did I leave Yugi?"

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I turned my back for about one minute, and then Liana was gone. _Oh great. Where could she have gone? _Knowing Liana, she could have gone anywhere! Wait, knowing Liana? I just met her this morning!

"I don't know the first thing about Liana, and I'm thinking about _knowing Liana?"_

I groaned and flopped down on the sand on my back.

"I need help!"

I stared up at the sky and looked at the beating sun until I had to look away. It reminded me of Liana's hair: bright and sunny (well, duh, it's the sun!) I must have drifted off because I woke up to the sound of Liana yelling.

"YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I didn't bother to get up because I assumed I was still dreaming.

"YUGI! THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oof!"

Something hit me and then flopped down next to me.

"Yugi, I've been looking for you for ages! I thought that you'd got lost!"

Liana was breathless and her hair was splayed in all directions, a few strands tickling my nose.

"Liana? Did you find him?"

A white haired boy came over shortly after Liana, but he seemed more tired than she did. Liana raised her head and then let it hit the ground again.

"Yes Ryou, I did. Yugi, this is my new friend, Ryou. Ryou, this is Yugi."

She introduced the two of us and Ryou sat down next to me.

"Friends? What makes us friends?"

Liana giggled and raised her head to look at him.

"I drew a picture of you before I knew your name. I did the same thing with Yugi and Yami. When I draw a picture of a stranger, that makes us instant friends."

She said it as if it made perfect sense. The she let her head land on the earth again and left me and Ryou speechless.

(Liana's P.O.V)

I left them speechless and chuckled to myself. If only this technique worked on anyone! Then I could make a hundred friends! Not that I wanted that many friends, but I could sense that Ryou was special.

"Well, if you say so…"

Ryou began to laugh, and Yugi joined in. I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at them. I nearly started laughing when I realised the similarities between my new friends.

"Oh, you two are so alike in more ways than one!"

I began to crack up laughing, and the two boys looked at me nervously.

"You both look like you're eleven!"

Ryou huffed and Yugi groaned and covered his face with his hands. I began to wonder…

"How old are you anyway, Ryou?"

"I'm fifteen."

"We're all the same age then. That's nice. Now, what shall we do?"

Ryou and Yugi didn't get a chance to answer.

"How about we finish exploring the grounds? I stopped to draw Ryou and kind of got a bit sidetracked!"

Without waiting for an answer, I jumped up and ran off.

"Hurry up you two! Or else I'll leave you behind!"

~Author: Another chapter! I love writing, and I've already wrote two chapters for this and one chapter for my other fanfic. If you like my fanfic, keep reading and review! I don't know much about Ryou so I'm just going by what I've read in other fanfics. Bye for now!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

First Day of School

(Liana's P.O.V)

I yawned and stretched, thumping my alarm clock to make it shut up. I hauled myself out of bed and went over to decide what to wear.

"Liana, I just love this skirt and tank top! Wear these!"

I turned and saw Tea holding up my favourite pale blue skirt and white tank top. I squeaked and snatched them from her, rummaging through the wardrobe to find shoes. I pulled out my light tan sandals and went into the bathroom to change.

"Liana! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Serenity called, knocking on the door. I forced a brush through my hair and came out, running to grab my school bag before dashing out the door and down to my first class: Biology.

"Come on! This way!"

Tea and I barrelled through the door, causing everyone to turn and stare at us. I walked self-consciously and sat down next to Ryou. He beamed and Tea raised her eyebrows.

"Made a new friend? Yugi's got some competition!"

"Tea! I met Ryou on Saturday. And shut up! You're worse than Emily!"

I complained. I could feel my cheeks growing red and I hid behind my hair, opening my file and doodling idly. Ryou had flushed too and shot Tea a death glare.

"So, Yugi likes you, huh?"

I looked up at Ryou with wide eyes, feeling my face get redder than ever.

"I-I don't kn-know w-why he would li-like m-me."

Ryou grinned and flicked his hair.

"You like him too, don't you?"

I glared at him and gulped, my voice shaking as I replied.

"N-no! Of c-course n-not!"

Ryou just grinned and doodled on his own file.

(Ryou's P.O.V)

I loved teasing Liana. She was such an easy target, and she gave the best reactions ever! I can see why Yugi would like her; she had such lovely hair, and those sparkling green eyes…

"Besides, like anyone would give me a second glance!"

Her voice became a little bit sadder and she sighed, resting her chin on her palm.

"Course they would! You have gorgeous hair, lovely tanned skin and those eyes…"

She was now looking at me funny and her eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"Um, thanks Ryou. Still, he's got Tea, Serenity, Mai and my friend Emily to fawn over!"

I sighed and began drawing lazily on my file. She didn't get it. Why did girls like her never get it?

(Liana's P.O.V)

Ryou was beginning to confuse me. I was nowhere near as pretty as Serenity or Emily, and my personality is off. Why on earth would Yugi like _me _out of the others? Besides, Mai had beautiful hair, Emily was tanned and Tea had gorgeous eyes.

"What you say makes no sense! The others have all those qualities and they have better personalities!"

Ryou sighed. He seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Do they all have every single one of those qualities each?"

Now he got me. No. Mai had paler skin, Emily had less sparkly eyes, and Tea didn't have the most perfect hair ever.

"Alright! Alright! But tell me why he would like my personality?"

I thought I had finally won the argument. I was so wrong it was unreal. Ryou grinned mischievously.

"Well, you see, you're feisty, and you won't take no for an answer, not to mention the fact that you make all the decisions!"

"No I don't!"

"Did Yugi tell you to go draw in the gardens or make a new friend?"

"Well, no but…"

I sighed and gave up. Ryou sure was persistent. I swung my legs under the table and ended up hitting the bar with my shin.

"Oh, for the love of…"

Our teacher came into the room so I shut up and rubbed my sore leg. I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow. Ryou was struggling not to laugh. I glared at him and kicked him under the table. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him. He growled and I stared at the teacher. Nature sure was boring. I know about plants and trees and whatnot. This is nothing new to me…

***1 hour later***

The bell finally rang and I shoved my stuff into my bag before racing out the door. I hate Biology. Maybe Art will be better. I pushed open the door and saw everyone throwing pencils and pens around. Grumbling, I sat down at an empty desk.

"This should be fun."

I opened my drawing pad and started sketching a flower. I was happily drawing until I felt something hit my head. I picked it up off the table and saw a pencil. I got up and glared at the room, everyone silent under my burning gaze.

"Whose pencil is this?"

My voice was a low growl. Yami raised his hand tentatively. I snarled and hurled the pencil at him, hitting his forehead.

"OW!"

He rubbed the spot where I hit him and glared at me. I glowered back and sat down, continuing with my flower. Yugi came in and looked around at the silent kids.

"What did I miss?"

I snorted and shaded in the petals. Yugi came over and ditched his stuff beside me.

"What did happen?"

"Oh, Yami threw a pencil at me so I threw it back."

Yugi looked at me in disbelief.

"Well, I may have given the whole room a death glare and growled at them."

Yugi sighed and shook his head, and I shot a glance at Yami. He was preparing to launch his book at me. I slammed Yugi's head to the desk and dived beneath the table, sliding out from under it.

"Can I help you Yami?"

I advanced towards him slowly, snarling. He backed up until he hit the wall, with nowhere else to go.

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I watched as Liana stalked towards my brother, her voice full of venom. Yami backed up until he ran out of room. His eyes were full of fear as she walked over. I felt a hand close around my neck and I struggled to breathe.

"Stop there or your little crush gets it!"

Liana turned to see some weirdo holding my neck. That's when all hell broke loose.

~Author: Oh, major cliffhanger! The curse starts now, and soon we discover why Liana's mother was being so mean. Please keep reading and any reviews are gladly appreciated. Next chapter will be up later today. Bye for now!~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Curse Starts

(Yugi's P.O.V)

Liana roared, and I mean an actual roar, like a lion. Books flew off the shelves and paint bottles exploded. The guy holding me flew backwards and hit the cupboard, which promptly blew apart. Everyone looked around in terror and utter confusion.

"GO TO HELL!"

Liana screamed at the guy lying in the wreckage, and then she turned to me. Her emerald eyes were full of worry, but for once I wasn't mesmerised by them. For once I was truly scared of Liana.

"L-Liana? I-is that y-you?"

My voice shook, and I wish I hadn't spoken. Liana noticed and she backed away, her eyes wide with horror.

"What have I done?"

She ran out of the classroom and I turned to glare at my twin.

"Nice going Yami. Nice going."

(Liana's P.O.V)

I ran as fast as I could away from the Art room. What did I do? I caused things to explode for God's sake! _Explode! _I bolted through the lush gardens, tears pouring down my face. I didn't realise that Ryou was watching from his classroom. I curled up under one of the flowery bushes.

"What have I done?"

My voice cracked and tears began dripping onto my skirt. I knew that I had messed up my chance of ever having friends. Now Yugi and Ryou and everyone else will hate me.

(Ryou's P.O.V)

I saw Liana running across the garden and I knew that something was wrong. I could see from a distance that she was crying, and that meant that something had happened. I pushed my chair out from the desk and ran out the door.

"Ryou? Where are you going?"

I ignored the teacher and ran out into the gardens, searching for Liana. I heard sniffing from one of the rose bushes and I saw one foot in a brown sandal poking out from underneath one of the bushes and I walked over to it nervously.

"Liana? Is that you?"

Liana's voice was quiet and cracked as she spoke my name.

"R-Ryou? W-what do y-you w-want?"

I crouched down next to the bush and pushed the leaves apart to see her. Her face was streaked with tears and she was curled up tightly. I looked at her and crawled in to sit beside her.

"H-hey Ryou."

"Liana, what the hell happened?"

Tears began streaming down her face and she shook her head. I put an arm around her shoulder and she snuffled into my shoulder. I stroked her silky hair as she tried to tell me what happened.

"S-someone g-grabbed Yugi a-and things s-s-started exploding! P-paint and c-c-cupboards and t-the way Y-Yugi l-looked at me! I f-felt like a m-monster!"

I was shocked when she said that things began exploding when she got mad. How do things randomly start exploding for no apparent reason?

"Seriously?"

Liana nodded miserably and wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"We should go find Yugi and see if he's alright."

She shook her head vigorously and tucked her knees under her chin.

"Fine then. _I'll _go find Yugi and see what he has to say."

I crawled out from under the bush and went to find the Art classroom where Yugi was. I looked through the window and saw him sitting glaring at his twin, who was sitting with his head in his hands. I knocked on the window and motioned for Yugi to come out. He said something to the teacher and came out.

"Yugi, what the hell happened with Liana?"

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I was surprised when Ryou came out of class to talk to me, but even more so when he wanted to talk about Liana.

"Yugi, what the hell happened with Liana?"

I sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting.

"Well, some friend of Yami's grabbed my neck, and when Liana saw that she roared. I mean, she roared like a lion and things starting exploding. Paint bottles, books, cupboards!"

"Wait a second, did you say that _cupboards _exploded?"

I nodded and Ryou sank down beside me. It was a bit of a shock for everyone to discover.

"Yeah, and the guy holding me flew backwards into the exploding cupboard. I tried to talk to Liana, but she ran off!"

Now Ryou looked at me sadly.

"When you spoke to her, did your voice shake at all? She seemed kinda upset…"

I felt my heart sank. I was so scared that my voice did shake, and now Liana must think I'm scared of her! I nodded and put my head in my hands. Ryou seemed depressed.

"Yeah…that might explain why she thinks she's a monster…"

"Oh no! Where is she?"

Ryou shook his head and got up. He began to walk away but stopped at the end of the corridor.

"She really doesn't want to talk to you right now. Leave it a while and I'll try and get her to speak with you. Honestly, I don't think she's mad. I think she's just afraid of scaring you again."

And with that, he walked off to find Liana, leaving me feeling like a piece of crap.

~Author: Hello to all my readers and reviewers! I know I said that this would be up yesterday but I got caught up in my other story. There will be another chapter up by Thursday (I promise!) and you should try my other fics!

The other Fanfictions are called Lost Memories (Sonic the Hedgehog) and my newest one is Yu-Gi-Oh and called Third Time Lucky. Please keep reading and review and I will update as soon as poss! Bye for now!~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Friends Again?

(Liana's P.O.V)

I was still curled up in a tight ball, but I had switched the bush for my bed. I couldn't believe what I had done! It had to be me, right? When I saw Yami's friend grab Yugi, things just exploded! That can't be normal.

"Liana? You sure you're ok?"

Ryou had stayed with me (I couldn't be bothered to send him away) and was currently sitting on the floor reading a book. I sighed and stroked the necklace that Poppy gave me idly. That gave me an idea.

"Ryou! Get me a pen and paper! Now!"

I think I scared Ryou by suddenly shouting but he still went to get some paper and a pen to write with. I missed Poppy so much, it was high time that I wrote to her.

"Liana? Who are you writing to?"

"Oh, my friend Poppy from home..."

I chewed the end of my pen absentmindedly and waited for some inspiration on what I should say. I spent ages writing, and by the end of it, this is what it looked like:

_Dear Poppy,_

_ I miss you so much! I know I've only been away for 3 or 4 days. But I wish I was back at home with you and everyone else! You'll never believe who's here! Emily Rosengate! She looks exactly the same except for the fact that her hair has grown longer._

_ I've made loads of new friends too! Besides Emily, I'm really friendly with a girl named Mai, another girl called Tea and Serenity, whose brother Joey is a complete weirdo. My very best friends from the group are Ryou (he's sitting on the floor while I write this) and Emily. I fear that I may have messed things up with my friend Yugi. I don't feel like writing that part just yet, but maybe next time._

_ Enough about me, how are you Poppy? I still wear the pyramid necklace that you gave me and the pyramid t-shirt. Please write beck soon! _

_ Your very best friend, Liana_

I folded it up and threw it at Ryou, preparing to mope for a bit more. No such luck. Ryou crept up the ladder and dragged me down by my feet.

"EEK! RYOU!"

I wriggled away but he was persistent. After several more attempts, I gave in and climbed down the ladder to see what he wanted.

"Liana, you have to stop moping! Maybe you should just _talk _to Yugi and see..."

"Nope!"

I said cheerfully and made my way over to the ladder. Ryou was faster. He beat me there (he tackled me, so he cheated!) and refused to let me up.

"Not until you talk to Yugi!"

I raised one eyebrow and went into the living area.

He seemed confused until I curled up under the sofa blanket. He growled and taped away at his phone. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, I wonder who that could be!"

Ryou's face was a picture of innocence, but I knew better. I gave him a death glare and started to get up.

"I am going to kill you Ryou."

(Ryou's P.O.V)

Liana got up and I could see from the look in her eyes that she was going to kill me. I crept over to the door and pulled Yugi inside, using him as a shield (well, Liana would hardly kill him, now, would she?).

"Why did you invite him over Ryou?"

The anger had vanished from her eyes and a look of hurt replaced it. I could tell that she didn't like remembering what she had done, but she and Yugi needed to work out this problem.

"Because you guys need to talk!"

Yugi carefully dislodged me and took a step towards Liana. In response, she took a step back.

"Liana, I'm sorry about what I said...it was stupid! Why can't you just forgive me?"

Pure and utter sorrow shone in Liana's green eyes.

"Yugi, I was never mad at you."

Yugi looked awfully confused, and to be honest, so was I.

"I was scared of hurting you!"

Her head dropped and tears glistened in her eyes. I swiftly shooed Yugi from the room and left Liana alone, knowing that she probably needed some time alone.

(Liana's P.O.V)

Ryou thankfully herded Yugi from the room and went out with him. I really just needed time to think. I never even knew that I could make things explode! How the heck was I supposed to know?

"Get a grip Liana!"

I headed into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I needed to stop moping and start getting on with life. (several hours worth of moping is more than enough) I walked over to the door and planned on opening it, but my hand lingered on the hand for a moment.

"Liana?"

I heard Ryou call from outside. Shaking my head, I opened the door and smiled. Yugi hesitated in the hall and I took the opportunity to talk with him _without _Ryou.

"Yugi, I am really sorry for what happened during Art!"

Yugi shook his head and grinned.

"It was Yami's fault, really."

"Yeah. It was Yami."

I agreed, smirking. I made my eyes pleading and looked at him.

"Friends again?"

He nodded. I smiled and gave him a hug, kicking Ryou when he opened the door.

~Author: I want to say thank you to StarGlow for all my reviews! I hope you are enjoying my story and will keep reading and reviewing! I told you that there would be another chapter up by Thursday! There may not be another update for a bit because I am currently trying to finish my Sonic fanfiction, Lost Memories. If you like this then you should try reading Third Time Lucky. It's just started, and I am considering turning it into a series (Third Time Lucky, that is) and please everyone, keep reading! Bye for now!~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

NOT A Girls' Night

(Liana's P.O.V)

I sat cross-legged on the floor along with Serenity, Emily, Mai and Tea. It had been three days since I had freaked out, and Emily insisted that we have a girls' night in.

"Liana, who do you like better, Ryou or Yugi?"

I swallowed my mouthful of popcorn and looked at Tea.

"What do you mean?"

Tea looked at me incredulously and took away my popcorn.

"Sweetie, what she means is who would you rather date?"

I coughed and stared at Tea as if she was crazy.

"What kind of a question is that? They're my best friends!"

Emily sighed and tweaked at one of my curls.

"Honey, tell me exactly what you like about Ryou."

I thought for a moment and snatched my popcorn back from Tea.

"Well, Ryou is so sweet! He cares about me loads, and he looks adorable. I love his fluffy white hair, and sometimes, I just want to reach out and stroke it!"

I explained, and Emily seemed satisfied.

"Right Liana. Same question, but about Yugi."

"Good grief, what will make you shut up?"

"Answering the question."

I facepalmed at Emily's simple answer.

"Fine. His face looks like a little puppy, and he's also really sweet. He can be a little dense a times, but I really like him all the same!"

Serenity sighed and lay back, crossing her arms over her face.

"Liana, sugar, you may be in a love triangle!"

Mai smirked. Emily shrieked and pulled out her phone, texting rapidly.

"I'll see if Ryou likes you!"

"NO!"

I made a grab for her phone, but she already sent the text. Tea giggled and started texting.

"I wonder if Yugi likes you too!"

I looked between them and threw my hands in the air in defeat.

"Eek! Eek! Ryou texted back!"

Emily screamed and we all turned to her.

"It says, 'Um…yeah I guess. Why do you ask?' So cute! I'm inviting him over!"

"And Yugi texted 'Yes. I'm coming over.' Ooh! We are so inviting the others!"

I looked at Mai and she shrugged. About a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in boys!"

The guys filed in, Ryou and Yugi looking very uncomfortable. I facepalmed and hid underneath a blanket.

"I hate you Tea!"

My voice was muffled as I screeched through the material. My eyes were uncovered, and I could see her smirking, and Yami, Tristan and Joey looking from me to Tea in confusion.

"Right, why did you ask that bizarre question Emily?"

Ryou looked at Emily. I gave a muffled scream and pulled the blanket over my head completely.

"Oh, just checking if Liana has a not-so-secret admirer!"

(Yugi's P.O.V)

Ryou and I both flushed at Emily's remark. Liana screamed again from under the blanket.

"Ooh ooh! I have an idea for a game that we can play!"

I shrank back from her. She had a crazed look in her eyes.

"One person will leave the room, the others will hide under blankets and turn off the lights, and then the person who left would try to guess who it was by their shape!"

We all looked at her like she was crazy. Even Liana emerged from her blanket to stare at Emily.

"Joey's going out first!"

She squeaked, shoving him out the door and giving him a key. Liana leaped off the sofa and threw the blanket over me, pushing me into the exact spot where she was.

"Stay still!"

She threw a massive duvet over her and Ryou and it was impossible to discern who was who. The lights were turned off and the door opened, everyone curling into a tight ball under their blanket.

(Ryou's P.O.V)

Liana threw a duvet over me and she crawled in beside me. It felt very awkward, especially as she curled up very, very close.

"Sshh!"

She put a finger to her lips and scooted the tiniest bit closer. Joey opened the door and walked in. Liana froze, as did I. I heard his footsteps coming over, and I felt a strong hand press down on my fluffy hair.

"Ow!"

I squeaked. He put his other hand over Liana and knocked her head. He felt her head before bringing his hands together, crushing us together. We squirmed to get free, and Joey released us. Liana gasped and wiped her mouth.

"Hey, there are two people in 'ere!"

Again he poked us, catching Liana's eye.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Ha! That's Liana!"

"Damn you Joey!"

Liana wiped her mouth again and emerged from the blanket. I heard a dull thud.

"OW!"

(Liana's P.O.V)

As soon as I came out from under the duvet, I punched Joey in the face for two reasons: 1. He made me kiss Ryou and 2. He poked me in the eye.

"Bad Joey!"

Ryou snorted from under the duvet. Joey heard.

"And that's Ryou! Oh my God!"

He clapped a hand to his mouth as a very red Ryou came out.

"What? What?"

Emily was NOT missing anything, so she emerged from a large heap of blankets behind the sofa, along with Serenity. Joey was looking at me and Ryou.

"I just made Ryou and Liana kiss!"

"WHAT?!"

Emily squealed, running over, her eyes wide. I slowly turned to Joey.

"I'm going to kill you."

I said it so matter-of-factly that he bleached and took a step back. As if in response, a couple of the sofa cushions promptly went POOF; feathers floating everywhere.

"Not again!"

I facepalmed and chased after Joey, vaulting over the exploding sofa cushions (and a scared Yugi) to catch up. I'm pretty sure I heard more pillows burst in the bedroom. Everyone watched as I chased Joey around the room, hitting with one pillow that miraculously hadn't exploded!

"Alright, calm down Liana! You go out, and we'll yell when we're ready!"

Mai ushered me out the door, handed me the key and slammed the door shut. I grumbled to myself as I waited.

"Ready!"

I heard Tea's cheerful voice emanate from inside the room. I opened the door, and saw nothing but big huddles of blankets and duvets.

"Now, who have we here?"

I gently prodded a thin blanket and put my ear against it, listening for any noise. I heard heavy breathing, and I smacked the figure on the head.

"Bad Joey!"

A very disgruntled Joey threw the blanket off, glaring at me. I smirked and sauntered off to find my next victim. I crouched down beside a heap and prodded it lightly, again listening for any sound.

"Bad Yami!"

I thumped this figure full on, and they doubled over, landing in a heap.

"What…the…hell…was that…for?"

I pulled the blanket off and revealed Yami.

"That's for Monday."

A small huddle was sitting on the sofa, and I tapped him gently.

"You can come out now Yugi."

He threw the blanket off and looked at me incredulously.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You never moved."

I shrugged and bounced down on another heap. I heard a faint, high pitched squeak come from inside.

"Alright, out you get Emily!"

She shook the blankets off and rubbed her stomach. I identified the others quite quickly, and after a few more rounds Emily was keen to change the game.

"We are so playing Truth or Dare!"

She squealed, sitting down on the floor. She pointed to the area around her.

"Sit!"

Everyone obeyed her grumpy tone.

"I don't know what this is, but it is NOT a girls' night!"

I muttered, sitting down next to Serenity. She raised her eyebrows and Emily must have heard.

"Liana! Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…I guess I'll pick dare!"

~Author: Sorry I just really hate writing out a game of Truth or Dare. Keep reading and thank you to my loyal reviewer StarGlow! The Blanket Game is one that my friends and I made up a sleepover, and I could always identify them by their breathing! Please review, and I may only get round to updating every Monday now…~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dating Dilemma!

(Liana's P.O.V)

I glared daggers at Emily. It had been a HUGE mistake to ask for a dare, but I kept picking them! So far I had been forced to kiss Yugi, Yami and Ryou (again!), apologise to Joey and spin around for five minutes. Somehow, I wasn't sick.

"Alright, last time! Liana, truth or dare?"

Emily hated me. She only asked me. I glowered at her and smirked.

"Dare!"

"Kiss the person you like most in this room!"

I knew exactly what she thought I would do. Unfortunately for her, I had found a loophole. I got up and walked over to Emily, and kissed her forehead.

"Out of all these people, I like you the most as my oldest friend!"

Emily was speechless, shocked at how I had wormed out of her dare. I chuckled, and lay on my back.

"You guys can go now."

All the boys nodded and swiftly got up, knocking into each other in a bid to reach to door first.

"Liana, who did you like kissing the most, Ryou or Yugi?"

Emily demanded, crawling over to sit beside me. I sighed, feeling my face flushing. I thought for a moment before muttering my answer.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear."

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! I SAID BOTH, ALRIGHT!"

I roared at her, and Emily backed up quickly. I shook my head and got up, going to lie on my bed. I had sent my letter to Poppy, and I couldn't wait until she replied.

"Hey Liana?"

Serenity came in, peering up at me. I rolled onto my side and looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"If Ryou and Yugi asked you out on a date, who would you say yes to?"

I froze, very uncomfortable with the question. I smiled and shook my head to clear it.

"Get real! Like they would ask me out!"

I laughed sadly, turning onto my back and looking up at the ceiling. I did wonder about Serenity's question. If they asked, who would I say yes to?

"Relax!"

I chuckled quietly and fingered the pyramid charm on my necklace. Yugi was sweet and shy, as was Ryou. They both looked so young and cute, it was near impossible to decide.

"Have you started that History project yet?"

Serenity asked me, printing out her project and putting it in a binder. I groaned. That stupid project was so damn long, and I hadn't even started it yet! We had to research one Egyptian God and write at least five pages!

"What God did you do?"

I asked Serenity, climbing down from my bed and heading over to the computer.

"I did Anubis, the God of the Underworld!"

I shuddered. For such a sweet looking girl, Serenity could be real dark sometimes. I pondered on which God I would choose.

"I think I'll do…"

I decided, searching Egyptian Gods up on the internet. I found one called Sekhmet and discovered that he was the God of Destruction, and he had the head of a lion.

"Well…he sounds quite interesting!"

I started typing, and halfway through my second page I got an e-mail. It was from the one person I desperately wanted to hear from.

_Dear Liana,_

_ It's me, Poppy! I was soooooo happy to hear from you, and we have to e-mail each other every day! How is Emily? It's been ages since we saw each other. Is Ryou cute? Is he your boyfriend?_

I went very red after reading that part.

_Have you made friends with Yugi again? Is he cute? Is HE your boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend? What are you up to? I miss you soooooooooo much! You will e-mail me pictures of all your new friends! I demand it! E-mail me back soooooooon!_

_ Your bestest best friend, Poppy_

I smiled and went back to my History project, typing away until I got _another _e-mail. I assumed it was from Poppy, so I was surprised when I found that it was from Yugi.

_Hey Liana,_

_ This is kinda weird, but would you like to go and explore the school grounds again sometime? Just the two of us this time, though! Please reply soon so I know,_

_ Yugi_

I was shocked after reading the e-mail. Was Yugi asking me out on a date? But I thought that he would never ask me out…

"Eek!"

I was so lost in thought that I jumped about an inch into the air when my phone rang. I answered it, curious as to why Ryou was calling me.

"**Um…hi Liana."**

"Hey Ryou! What's the problem?"

"**Um, well…would you like to go work on our History projects in the library sometime? Just the two of us?"**

"I would love to, but I may have plans."

"**Oh…never mind…"**

"Wait! Let me get back to you later, ok?"

"**Sure! Bye Liana!"**

I put my phone on the table and looked at the e-mail. The two boys that I would ever consider dating had just asked me out, and now I had to decide who to go out with.

"Oh my God!"

I put my head in my hands and moaned, grumbling to myself. I assumed that only one would ask me out, and one at a time! Now I had to face up to the decision, and fast! And I knew just the person to get help from.

"Emily!"

~Author: I am so very sorry for the two week wait, but I had a major writers block! Also, this is a very crappy chapter…but next chapter is Liana's date! Who will she date? I might just leave that up to you to decide! If I don't get an answer then I will choose! Keep reading and review!~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

First Date and a Big Surprise

(Liana's P.O.V)

I swatted Emily's hand away as she attempted to put mascara on me. She sighed and rested one hand on her hip, the other holding the mascara dangerously close to my face.

"Emily, put the mascara down."

I advised, backing away. Emily huffed but snapped the lid on and put it away, looking at me grumpily.

"Seriously Emily, we're just going to do some homework!"

I had decided to go with Ryou, but I told Yugi that I may go with him next time.

"Does Ryou know that you chose him over Yugi?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

I snorted at her stupidity. That would only cause more problems, and I had enough to deal with already!

"Alright, alright! I'm just asking!"

Emily raised her hands defensively, and I sighed. I made a huge mistake in asking her to help me decide on my date! Now she had taken over everything; my clothes, my make-up and my hair!

"Please, just let me get ready myself!"

I begged her, sinking to my knees and clasping my hands dramatically. With a huge sigh, Emily left me in peace, and I instantly dashed for my wardrobe and pulled out some more comfortable clothes - my pyramids t-shirt and shorts- before undoing the little plaits that Emily had done. I pulled my curly hair into a ponytail and took a deep breath, steeling my nerves.

"It's ok Liana, it's ok."

I slung my bag over one shoulder and headed out into the living room, twirling for everyone (Serenity, Mai, Tea and Emily) so that they could see my outfit.

"Liana! Your hair was perfect!"

Emily wailed, outraged. I quickly got outta there (you do NOT want to see Emily when someone undoes her work!), heading for the library.

"Liana?"

I froze, turning around as slowly as possible. Yugi was standing behind me, a bewildered look on his face. I gave a tight smile, shifting my bag to lessen the weight on my shoulder.

"H-hey Yugi! Just going to do some homework!"

I said cheerfully, backing away slowly. Yugi cocked his head, watching me curiously. I scuttled away, hiding behind a case of dusty old books.

"Boo!"

I jumped about an inch into the air, clapping a hand to my mouth. Ryou stood behind me, a huge grin on his face.

"Don't do that!"

I protested, hitting him lightly on the arm. He just smiled, leading me over to the computers.

"I'm actually surprised that you agreed!"

He laughed, and I forced one too, cringing inside. If I went with Yugi, then he would be all alone…but then, Yugi now had nothing to do…

"You ok?"

Ryou's voice snapped me from my trance, and I shook my head, giving him a shaky smile.

"Yeah, course! Now, let's get started!"

(Ryou's P.O.V)

Something was definitely bothering Liana. I could see it in her eyes. She was lost in thought, and it wasn't good.

"What God are you doing?"

I asked, desperately trying to break the awkward silence and be friendly. Liana looked at me, her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm doing Sekhmet!"

"Cool! I think I'll do…"

I opened and internet link and scrolled through the list of Gods and Goddesses. I wanted to do something unusual, so what about…

"Tawaret? The hippo Goddess!"

I decided, even though I hadn't got a clue about anything she did. Liana smiled and opened up her history project; she was already half done. I was just getting started.

"Well, apparently she's the Goddess of childbirth, so maybe not…"

I changed my mind after reading a brief description, switching to Ra, the Sun God. Common, I know, but I was running out of time!

"So, maybe start with what Ra is the God of, and then a little about any myths surrounding him, how he originated, forms…"

Liana suggested, and I struggled to keep up. She smiled apologetically and stopped, pulling out a notebook, jotting down ideas for me. She was half-way through when her phone started ringing.

(Liana's P.O.V)

I answered my phone, surprised to hear Tea. She knew I was on a date, so why did she interrupt all of a sudden?

"Tea? What's the problem?"

"**It's really important, you have to get back here now!"**

She hung up, leaving me to tell my date that I had to leave for no apparent reason, and also wondering about what could have happened?

"Sorry Ryou, but I have to go!"

I apologised; the look on his face nearly breaking my heart. I got up and left quickly, bolting back to my room.

"I'm back! Now what's so important that it couldn't wait till after my date…?"

I stopped when I saw my mother standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, eyes blazing, and a terrified looking Emily standing beside her.

"Mother?"

"Liana, how could you?"

Her voice was distraught, angry, even. I couldn't understand what I had done wrong.

"Thank goodness for Poppy! Going on a _date? _You're far too young!"

"Mother, I'm fifteen!"

"You can't go on another date, ever!"

Her words stung me, tears forming in my eyes. The saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' couldn't be more wrong if it tried, for her words hurt more than any hit she could deliver.

"Why?"

My voice was a harsh whisper, a lone tear sliding down my face.

"I have to protect you!"

I gave a harsh bark, startling her.

"Protect me? Every day, you loved Angel, but hated me! You made me miserable! You call that protecting?!"

I shrieked, furious with her for lying and barging into my new life unannounced.

"No, I don't. But I will do whatever it takes to protect you from this, even if I have to take you away and home-school you!"

"Protect me from what?"

"From love!"

I was shocked at her answer. Surely everyone, even me, deserved to find true love?

"You can't fall in love! I won't allow it! Now, you're coming home with me!"

I took a step back, eyes blazing with fury. How dare she barge in here, forbid me from falling in love and forcing me to come back home!

Something clicked. I had been pushed around all my life, and it was time for me to fight back!

"No."

My voice was steady, despite the fact that I was trembling uncontrollably.

"What did you say?"

Mother's voice was cold and firm. It was the voice she used when she was really mad.

"I said no. You can't make me!"

I growled, clenching my hands into fists. And then both the weirdest and most awesome thing ever happened.

(Liana's Mum's P.O.V)

I was too late. I got the first flight out when Poppy told me that Liana had a couple of boys fawning over her. I had to stop it. But I was too late.

I watched as a long tan tail sprouted from Liana, the tip rough and black. She sank to all fours, her body morphing and changing. She let out a fearsome roar, long canines forming in her huge mouth. The curse had already begun. My daughter had turned into a lion.

~Author: Yay! An update on time! Can anyone guess which God has cursed Liana? Virtual cookie for anyone who guesses right! *hold up chocolate chip cookie* Please keep reading and review!~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Liana's Curse

(Liana's P.O.V)

I growled at my mother, dimly aware that everyone else in the room was staring at me. They all appeared to have grown; I barely reached their waistline!

"Oh Liana. I was too late…"

My mother hung her head, and Emily pulled a compact mirror from her pocket holding it in front of my face. I shrieked when I looked into it. My reflection was a sleek lioness, with stunning amber eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Mother walked and opened the door, leaving me alone with four terrified girls. I hung my head and howled, curling into a tight ball.

"No."

My voice was husky, and I could feel my bones shifting around inside me.

"No!"

The pain was almost unbearable. Bones and tendons moved; my skeleton morphing back into a human.

"NO!"

I roared, leaping to feet as a regular girl. I would NOT allow this, this _problem _to ruin my life! I had to figure out what was wrong. And the only way to do that was to research. Time for another date, but this time, with someone else!

(Yugi's P.O.V)

I'll admit, I was a little surprised when Liana texted me. After she had blown off my date, I thought it was a subtle hint for me to get lost.

_Hey, I need ur help. Meet me in the library in 5 mins. – L_

I shrugged but pulled on my shoes, grabbing my bag and heading for the library, determined to see what Liana needed help with. I saw her sitting alone at one of the computers, her head bowed.

"Liana? What's wrong?"

She simply shook her head, taking a deep breath. She turned to the computer and started tapping rapidly, so I sat down next to her and examined what she was researching.

"I need help in researching curses."

I was shocked at what she said. Curses? Why would she need to research curses. Then it hit me. The sheer amount of destruction she causes when she's mad…

"I think I've been cursed."

(Liana's P.O.V)

Yugi froze when I told him that I had been cursed. I was nearly 100% sure of my prediction. Only one way to find out. I typed '…. Family Curses' into Google and waited for the result.

"Oh my!"

There were thousands of results. And I had no idea which one to click. I looked at Yugi.

"You do some, I'll do the others!"

We set about checking the websites for any helpful information, and I was thrilled when I finally found the right link.

"Yugi, look at this!"

I showed him the website that I had found. It was one about family history, and I looked at the earliest records. My grandmother had lived in Egypt almost three thousand years ago!

"Wow, that's a long time ago!"

Yugi exclaimed, and I nodded, clicking on her link. I checked it out, and I was shocked by what I found. She hadn't believed in some of the Gods, and she went out one day, exclaiming that Sekhmet was fake! According to the website, she was cursed, so that when she fell in love, she would turn into a lion when threatened.

"That's awful!"

I sighed at his understatement. She couldn't love anybody. She was executed for attacking someone in the street.

"No Yugi. It's unbearable. The poor woman couldn't fall in love."

Then it hit me. The thought hit me with so much force that I felt hot tears spring to my eyes.

"And neither can I! That's why my parents split up! The curse affects my mother! She never married Angel's father!"

I wailed miserably, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't love anyone because of the potential harm I could cause.

"I could kill people!"

I was heartbroken. And just when I thought I had found love with Yugi or Ryou…

"No."

Yugi gripped my wrists and gently lowered my hands from my face and looked into my tear filled eyes.

"We will find a way to break this curse!"

His voice was firm and looking into his determined eyes, I couldn't help but believe him. I nodded, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. It took a moment, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"I promise."

(Ryou's P.O.V)

I was still in the library after Liana went running off somewhere. She had clearly forgotten that fact when she came in here with Yugi. For one stupid moment, I wondered if she came back to apologise to me. Then Yugi came in and joined her. He was one lucky guy…

I was too far away to make out what they were saying properly, but I caught snippets such as 'curse' and 'couldn't fall in love' and 'kill'. I wanted to hear more, but I didn't want to be rude and butt in where I clearly wasn't wanted.

I clenched my fist angrily, determined to see if there was any way to help Liana. I could always go over and pretend to have just noticed her…or I could ignore her entirely and see how she likes it…no, I loved her too much to do that. I would see what I could do to help…

~Author: Cookies to StarGlow and Night Bird's Flight for guessing right! In my fic, Sekhmet is the God of Destruction, so, yeah. Sorry for the two week wait again! I experience Writer's Block a lot, and I have even put one of my stories on hold to try and finish this. I have a rough idea of what may happen in the future, but how many chapters are left is something I do not know. Please keep reading and review, and I may just update every week, but it is more likely to be every two weeks. Please bear with me through this stage, and it was my birthday yesterday! Ta-ta for now!~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Answer to our Problems is…

(Liana's P.O.V)

I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. Staring at a computer screen for several hours straight with Yugi, and I still hadn't found a single thing.

"Liana?"

I turned around, and my blood ran cold when I realised that it was Ryou. After I had ditched him, I was afraid that he would hate me. But the look in his eyes was happy, but still hurt…

"Ryou! I'm so sorry for ditching you the other day! I feel so bad…"

Ryou laughed and shook his head, but I could tell that he was watching the screen carefully to see what was going on.

"It's fine! What's the problem?"

I was hesitant to explain, but Yugi and I weren't getting anywhere with our search.

"Oh, just wondering about a little curse…"

I tried, and failed, to keep the fact that I was cursed hidden. His eyes widened, but he took it pretty well.

"I may be able to help."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he shook his head. Motioning for me to follow, I logged off and Yugi and I walked behind him. He turned into a dark corridor with a sign saying quite clearly: _Do Not Go Past This Point. _Screw the rules. It was eerie and because there were no lights, it felt colder than it really was.

"This way."

After a few more minutes wandering in the dark corridor while I explained the whole situation, Ryou stopped in front of a huge, oak door. Pushing it open slowly, he walked in. My jaw dropped at the interior.

"Oh. My. God."

The walls were adorned with hieroglyphs, and I couldn't understand a word of it, but they looked beautiful. Gold decorations were everywhere, and a great statue of Ra the Sun God stood in the middle of the floor. Ryou lit three candles, handing one to each of us, before kneeling down in front of the statue. Yugi and I copied him.

"Ra, please help Liana undo her curse. Let us help her and save her."

He asked, eyes closed. I waited patiently, and opened my eyes. Nothing was happening. What a waste of time.

"Look Ryou, I know you were only trying to-"

I was cut off because the statue of Ra started glowing. It got brighter and brighter until it became blinding, burning with the power of the Sun. I covered my eyes with one hand, waiting for the light to die down.

"Wow Ryou, you did…it…"

I looked around in complete shock. I hadn't moved, but time had gone backwards around me. I looked down at myself, and realised that I was dressed in a white silk dress and leather sandals. Yugi and Ryou were in traditional Egyptian clothes, we looked at each other in shock.

"Where are we? No, wait, _when _are we?"

Yugi asked, inspecting his outfit carefully. Ryou stood up, seeming much more at home, and offered me a hand up.

"We are now in Ancient Egypt. When Liana's cursed relative was alive."

(Ryou's P.O.V)

I helped Liana up, fixing my outfit to the way I always wore it. I would come to Ancient Egypt every now and then to get away from it, but I had never brought other people along with me.

"Where do we go?"

Liana asked, wiping dust off her arms. I shrugged. Because I had never been here with another person before.

"My best bet is to go and ask around about Liana's relative, Halima Ikibiza."

I had done a little research myself, but Liana was so busy examining her new surroundings to contradict me. Yugi was having pretty much the same reaction as Liana…

"Well, come on then!"

I gripped Liana and Yugi's hands, pulling them along after me as we made our way into the crowded streets of Ancient Egypt.

"Keep a hold on each other. It's more than easy to get lost out here."

I warned them, still holding their hands. It was market day as well, and the streets were more crowded than usual. Thieves would be having a field day out here…

"Look at the nice jewellery!"

Liana let go of my hand, walking towards one of the stalls.

"Liana, NO!"

I raced towards her, but it was too late. Someone darted through the crowd, snatched Liana, and ran off.

"Crap! That's one of the thieves!"

I growled, looking around wildly. Goodness only knows what that thief would do to her. Probably a street rat, or even a Tomb Robber. Great, it would take a lot of work to find her…

(Liana's P.O.V)

I struggled against the strong arms holding me as we raced through the throng of people. He had one hand over my mouth to prevent me for crying out for help.

"Stop squirming!"

A deep voice warned me. I lessened my efforts of escaping marginally, and waited until the freak who kidnapped me would let me go. We came to a dirty, run down old building, and he finally let me go, blocking the entrance behind him.

"What's wrong with you!"

I demanded, looking around in fear. It was dank and mouldy, and I was dreading having to spend some time here. My kidnapper had fluffy white hair, and blue-lilac eyes. He also had a long scar on one cheek.

"Quiet my dear. Wouldn't want to get in trouble, would we?"

He jeered, taking a step towards me. I backed up warily, afraid of what he might do to me.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

I asked, my voice trembling. He grinned evilly, taking yet another step closer.

"I am Akefia Bakura, the Thief King!"

~Author: Well, look at that! It was less than two weeks since my last update! I'm so proud…Anyway, I THINK that Thief King Bakura is called Akefia Bakura, but please, correct me if I'm wrong. Liana has been captured in Ancient Egypt and it's up to Ryou and Yugi to save her. There IS a point to the whole Ancient Egypt thing, which will conclude the story in about… *checks notebook* 5 to 7 chapters? It can vary. Thanks to all my reviewers and please keep reading and reviewing while I attempt to finish this by the end of May! Think I can do it? I hope so! Ta-ta for now!~


End file.
